The Heart of Me
by demonica666
Summary: Kagome goes back and forth through the feudal era, but what heppens when somthing is keeping her from returming?


Hi there, this is my first fanfiction that I have ever written on here. Please tell me what you think of it and feel free to flame it to your hearts content, I learn only by example and I will read the fanfic's of those whom are very good. Please tell me about anything that is bad. I do not own any of the characters or ideas that may come from the anime or manga.

Kagome paced in front of the mirror. She was in a great hurry to return to the feudal era. To InuYasha and the others. Her mom was washing her uniform and many of her other attire that was brought back in....less then perfect condition. She walked to the kitchen where her mother sat at the table, fixing yet another first aid kit for Kagome's trip back to look for the shikon jewel.

" Hello dear, are you ready to head out? Your clothes will be dry very soon. Please try to keep them a bit more decent this time dear....some stains are hard to remove...and I cant patch and sew everything". She smiled whole heartily at her daughter, though she knew it was hard for her to keep the clothes clean.

Kagome returned the smile. " Thanks mom, you're the best. Ill...uh..try to keep then cleaner this time". She giggled nervously. She went to the back and checked on her clothes drying on the line. She needed to go, they would just have to do as is. She quickly, yet carefully, removed the clothes and folded them into her bag. She added the first aid kit and a few cups of ramen for herself and the others to eat. She gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door. She would have said her goodbye's to Souta and Grandpa, but they were out. She left it to her mother to tell them her farewell.

She slid open the doors to the well house and skidded down the large steps. She tossed her bag into the well and pulled herself into a sitting position on the edge of the old wood.

" Gee, I hope he isn't to mad at me for being late" She said to herself as she hopped down into the well.

She emerged from the well in the all to familiar place, and pulled her bag up. She lifted herself up and over the edge of the well and caught er foot, causing her to fall.

" Ouch..." She rubbed her thigh and checked it for any scratches or injury. There was a rather large cut down the length of her lower leg, but not to terribly deep, thought it did cause her to limp a little.

" Great! Now All I need is InuYasha pestering me about how I got it and if Im ok, then he'll ridicule me for being a clumsy ditz. Wonderful...." She pulled the pack onto her back and walked....well, limped, to the village. It took her a bit longer then it would have normally, but she had a good reason. She reached Keade's hut, but her companions were not to be found. She tossed her bag into a corner and pulled out the first aid kit her mother put together. She cleaned and dressed the wound to a satisfactory state, and she started cooking the ramen for when the others returned. InuYasha would be happy, and wouldn't nag at her fr being late....well, hopefully. She was sure he would be glad that he wouldn't have to sit and wait during the 2 minute waiting period in which she slapped at his hand constantly. She made ramen for Sango, Maraca, InuYasha, Keade, and Shippo, leaving herself out of it and eating a small bag of chips in its stead. She wasn't very hungry at the moment and decided if she did become hungry later that she could snack on something in her bag that would meet her needs. The ramen finished cooking and she set it aside to cool. The others should return soon...she hoped. It was possible they were out and wouldn't come back for more then a day. Hopefully that want the case. If it was...there was a lot of ramen to eat.

An hour or so passed by and they had still yet to return. Kagome took a short walk through the village to work out some of the stiffness in her legs and returned to the hut to take a short nap. She didn't pull out her sleeping bag, but just a pillow and a small blanket. She didn't want to go through the hassle of rolling her sleeping bag back up after only a nap. Before she settled down to sleep, she covered the ramen and put it aside. Then, she layed on the floor and pulled the blanket over her. It wasn't too uncomfortable.

" I hope they return soon..." she spoke quietly and yawned. She closed her eyes and soon fell to sleep.

She didn't know how long she slept, only that it was dark out when she woke. Her companions had yet to return and she was disappointed. She would have hoped they would be back soon., but guess not. She would have to just wait it out and hoped it wasn't to long before they were done....doing whatever it is they were doing. Although it was late, she felt she needed a bath. It would be a good chance, with Miroku nowhere around and InuYasha gone. Heh, she would actually have some peace this time.

She gathered her things and set of for the small nearby river. She placed her things to the side where they would stay dry. She shed her clothes and instead of adjusting to the cold water gradually, she plunged right in. Baaaaad idea.

" Ah!! I-Its s-s-s-o cold!!" She shivered, her teeth started to chatter, but she forced herself to stayed in and take her bath.

" I-Im not go-going back to sleep n-now" she said aloud to herself. She quickly washed her hair and ran out of the ice water. She wrapped up in a towel and dried herself off, got dressed and walked back to the cabin. She looked up. The sky was beautiful. It was free of clouds and scattered with stars, the moon just a night or to from being full. A slight breeze ruffled her skirt and sent a chill up her spine. She decided to walk through the forest, to relax a little and just enjoy the beautiful night. It was a beautiful sight and the perfect season for the cheery blossom trees to be in full bloom. She night air smelled sweet and she took in the sweet smell. She felt so relaxed and at ease. She passed by the well and sat on the edge, starring up at the sky. She felt the breeze and just sat for a while.

**_Its so quite without InuYasha and the others......I wonder when they'll return.....its so...hmm_**

She stood and began to walk back to the village.

" If they don't return tomorrow...I'll go home for a while" She spoke aloud as she left the forest and into a small field. She saw the village and headed back to the hut. As she grew closer, there was a noise coming from inside. Were they back?

" InuYasha!!!" She ran inside, excited to know they returned. " InuYasha, your ba-"

She stopped. It wasn't InuYasha, it wasn't her friends. She stared into bloodthirsty eyes.

And she screamed

Ok, so whatcha think? I think I made a ton of punctuation errors, but I cant go back and fix everyone. If it was really sticking out, I fixed it. Otherwise, Im sorry for all the errors in advance. Feel free to flame, I learn by knowing my mistakes. Tell me whatever ya think. See ya! wink


End file.
